The whole world is becoming one great highway owing to the greater availability of motor vehicles to people the world over. The only air that the driver and passengers can breathe is the air in the motor vehicle which enters the interior through inlets in the heating-cooling system. That air is polluted by the exhaust fumes emitted from the motors of passing motor vehicles, and allergens-pollen.
Many years have passed since the invention of the motor vehicle. Today, there are millions of them and increasingly more of those that make use of fuel, diesel fuel and alcohol. Built in various sizes, they burn various fuels and emit exhaust fumes that pollute the air, particularly certain older motor vehicles with improperly working engines which pollute the air even more. These motor vehicles are used for various purposes: to transport people in buses, for instance. Certain jobs require that we spend many hours in motor vehicles. Almost every person uses a motor vehicle for various reasons. In all of this we inhale polluted air. To this day, all that has been done to protect people from exhaust fumes is to have installed an exhaust system catalytic converter and return a portion of the exhaust fumes for a secondary burning.
One of the greatest needs in our motor vehicles today is to install a filter assembly to clean the air pulled into and the existing air inside the motor vehicle of pollutants. Such an assembly could be installed in the plenum of the fresh air inlet which is connected to the cowl plenum chamber of the heating-cooling system and also in the circulating inlet in new and existing automobiles. During production in new automobiles, a fresh air inlet which has to be an appropriate amount of square inches area to allow sufficient air into the interior of the motor vehicle. In this fresh air inlet is installed a filter assembly, and also in the circulating inlet to clean the air pulled into and the existing air inside the motor vehicle of pollutants or only one filter assembly would be installed in the plenum between the blower and evaporator, so that it would be in line with air entering the vehicle and being pulled into the vehicle interior by the blower through the outside vent. Such an assembly could be composed of a number of appropriate components that depollute the air, and could be constructed in such a way as to increase the surface of the filter.